After taste
by skittleAcullen
Summary: the nations are disapearing not just the people but the land masses in general, now we race against the clock to see if the remaining few can find the missing land masses before the whole world dissapears. sequal to Bitttersweet should read that first


**whoo im back! im also late . i know i said i would update on hetalia day but...i lead XD well the old crew is back and there taking names! lol the only reason i even put this up is because the writer of "**Mein Schutzengel Il Mio Protettore**" ((havent read it? wtf is wrong with you! go read and review on that sexy piece of writing!)) she wrote the whole chapter in one day! and it was amazing! so i hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

><p>The sea is never as salty and windy as you think it is, it's always a little bit worse.<p>

"Londra!" Thick accent, Brooklyn and Italy collided in harmony "teh Fu-"

"You should bloody well shut up!" A voice that hasn't been heard since the 1800's, not Spanish or French, but good old British attitude seeped through her pours

"Where the hell are the tomatoes?" Venice walked out onto star board, pinstripe top and shorts ensemble, gun in hand, self-made and engraved "blood money" carved forever in the gun as well as the space around her wrist, once bare skin now held many tattoos supporting "thug life".

"Like hell if I know" London rolled her eyes. The feather on her overdone hat swiveled in the breeze the red white and blue of her outfit had nothing to do with American freedom, her shirt and shorts ensemble similar to Venice's, a long over coat with gold trimmings and silver doubloons melted like pennies for the buttons.

"It's your ship" Venice spat back clearly annoyed, the humans know what happen I they touch my tomatoes s-"

"I bloody well cast them over board!" London yelled turning the boat sharply

"Oh come on! Now what am I supposed to eat?"

"I gave you magic damn you!" London turned away from the wheel "make your own damn tomatoes!" London snapped her hat flying off in the wind revealing her long black hair, un cut for months and now braided up with Japanese flowers everlasting, practically growing out of her hair.

Venice's glare softened and she started to walk over to London a red object slowly growing in her hand

"Were in Japan aren't we?" She asked quietly

London only nodded blinking back tears, Venice put her hand on her shoulder "we'll find them I, promise!" London looked at Venice, tears finally spilling over.

"I know we will" Venice smiled and brought her hand up, in the middle of her hand was a little single pack of pocky, London smiled and took the box from her friend "let's land in the nearest country" Venice said kissing London on her forehead, London pushed her off slowly

"Don't touch me," she mumbled smiling slightly

Venice could only laugh, "lets land in Russia" London nodded, picked her hat up off the floor and turned back to the steering wheel.

"We're going to land!" Venice yelled as she walked below deck, cheers went up from the men

"Where this time?" Someone yelled out

"Russia!" Venice said

"What's it like in Russia?" Someone else asked

"Tell us!" Someone yelled happily "yeah tell us!" They started up a chant

"Oh shut up ye old land lubbers! I'll tell ye!" They all cheered

"Russia is huge and scary" Venice started "kill you as soon as he looks at cha! Specially if yre an American"

That started up round of laughter

"The people are like ducks to water with their vodka, use it for everything, cooking, drinking"

"Liquor!" someone yelled. And the bunk went into wild cheers, Venice smiled at the crew

"Land! Ho!" London yelled from the top deck, the cheers got louder and the crew ran to the top of the ship

"Land lubbers the lot of you!" London yelled at the crew a faint smile on your face "been cooped up below all ruddy day and now that were close to land ye all wanna come abroad"

"Sorry cap' in"

London juts laughed "quit yer blubbering and help me land this er beauty" the crew ran around the ship getting to there positions to land the ship, not twenty minutes later there were parking illegally on the side of Russia

"Mine comrades!" Russia was smiling brightly as he welcomed London and Venice to his country

"Hey buddy, how's Moscow healing up?" London asked Venice juts sneered in the corner,

Russia watched her face "she's fine, the unfortunate accident that happened at the court yard is like years ago to her"

"It was a week ago" Venice rolled her eyes, and walked off in the direction of Russia's mansion "Russia?"

"I grant you permission to move freely in my country" he said simply. Venice smiled happily, closed her eyes and was standing in front of Russia's mansion. When in one's home country they're able to move almost instantaneously around, they could grant other personifications the same privilege if they so wish. Venice skipped happily up the stairs and walked straight into the house

"Hello Venice, how ha-" Ukraine was cut off

"Where's big brother?" Belarus asked her knife could be scene poking out of the top of her dress and her face was eerily calm

"He's over by the capitol city, he had some business to attend" Belarus nodded at her and walked out of the house

"I thought big brother went to the docks" Ukraine asked obviously confused

"Oh he did"

Ukraine just smiled

"What smells like the sea?" Moscow's voice emanated through out the house

"That would be me little miss" Venice smirked in the direction of Moscow's voice

"How nice to see you again!" Moscow skipped down the steps from the hallway, adorned in an all white ensemble a scarf tied around her waist and a fluffy white coat probably made out of some almost extinct animal

"Your looking well" Venice smiled at her

"Your looking sun kissed" Moscow nodded, Venice had spent the last week on a ship with London "have you come to update little old me with news of the nations?"

"Well as you already know the small island nations have been disappearing first, Canada has been mourning the loss of Cuba, China and England are distraught over the loss of north Korea, and a few others have gone missing from the worlds surface. Our main and only problem is where and how Sealand is able to do this."

Moscow nodded "well Germany is still there right?"

"That's only because Prussia is still around" she said "once he disappears then Germany will be gone completely, already bits and pieces of Germany are fading away, the world is in mass panic" Venice shook her head "we just came to check up on everyone for now see if anyone had any information on anything"

Moscow shook her head "sorry but no information to be heard from here"

Venice nodded "then I should be on my way-"

"Go away!" Russia crashed into the house locking the many locks he had in place and diving behind his couch

"Marry me, Marry me, Marry!" Belarus could be heard behind the door clawing away

"Where's London?" Venice asked Russia

"She went to a bar or something," he whispered

"I can hear your voice brother!" Belarus screamed her hand breaking threw the door, Russia let out a shrill scream and virtually disappeared from the room, Venice slowly made her way to the kitchen sliding door with Ukraine and they ran out of the house like bats outa hell. They parted silently after a few moments still not wanting to be heard by Belarus, Venice waited twenty more minutes before she let out huge breath and stopped running at top speed.

"Well great" she sighed "im an Italian in Russia looking for a probably not sober British girl" she looked down and shivered "and im wearing shorts" she had forgotten to grab a jacket off of the boat, Venice raped her arms around herself and pouted staring down anyone who dared look her way, after a walking around for a while the bright Russian day started to wilt and bring with it white powder of death that made Venice's entire face turn downward. She started to walk faster getting slightly frustrated as she exited another bar that her friend wasn't in.

"Cold dorogoĭ?" a voice asked, Venice turned around to see a tall blond many who reminded her of Francis is a scary way. His eyes were a bright piercing blue that seamed to be trying to steal her soul. She gravitated towards him, her numb legs getting warmer with every step closer, a brilliant smile broke out on his face and he held out an arm towards her. She sighed with contentment as she kept getting closer her body un-freezing with every step, until she was running to him, her eyes clouded, her mind only thinking of the radiating heat hat seamed to be coming from his very presence. He held out both arms, crying out joyfully and she ran to embrace him, he raped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, a red spot on the top of her head left her body feeling as though she was engulfed in flames. She gasped and pushed away from the man falling to the floor and melting the snow around her, leaving Venice in a puddle of muddy water.

The man just grinned at her, threw something on the ground and ran off in the other direction. Venice sat there in a moment of stunned silence before getting up on shaky legs and continuing the hunt for her lost friend. She shook as she started to walk but not from the cold, Venice's entire body felt as if she had a fever.

"What is this?" someone said

Venice spun around to see a small group crowding around the spot where the strange man was standing the Sealand flag was lying proudly on the ground. Venice shivered and turned not looking back and not looking forward, just looking for a friend. By some mystical power of god Venice found London hours later, just as the sun was contemplating wither or not he should actually rise at such an hour. Venice looked upon her friend with pity, London was leaning against an old dumpster in the slums if Russia, a giant Japanese flag draped around here body. Venice went next to her friend and picked her up off the ground letting the new found warmth spread to her friend's body, London shivered but didn't stir from her sleep. Venice could tell that she was intoxicate she could smell vodka, gin, and tonic amongst other things. Venice said not a word as she carried her friend back to the ship glaring at anyone who even dared look her way

"What's wrong with the captain?" one of the crew asked as Venice walked back onto the ship with London in her arms

"Nothing" she said simply not looking at him s she walked to the captains quarters "prepare some tea" she called over her shoulder "earl gray" she walked into the room and used her foot to shut the door behind her. She laid London down on the bed raping the Japanese flag back around her body. Venice placed both her hands over London's heart and exhaled out of her moth loudly willing the magic in her body to be transferred back to London. After a minute both of them were glowing and London opened her eyes she started to levitate off of the bed, she gasped as her clothes started to glow and her wins grew in. whenever she went braatiana angle she was allowed one wish and before she could even think the word "Japan" escaped her lips before she was completely engulfed in her magic, Venice looked away not wanting to have her eyes fried out of her head and smiled slightly.

"Well" she smirked, the boat started to rock as an entire continent came back to the world. "That's one nation we don't have to find"

* * *

><p><strong> dorogoĭ- darling<strong>

**sooo i gave london back her powers! **

**venice- im un magical again **

**me- dont forget love, you have some sort of heat thing...have no idea where im going with that idea**

**lol so anyway i'll try to update once every two weeks at the most, so favorite, and review and such**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT HUNGERS!**


End file.
